


No Hetero

by Scardeyi



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardeyi/pseuds/Scardeyi
Summary: Wraith gets really drunk at Elliot’s bar after winning the apex games.





	No Hetero

Mirage doesn’t take a lot of things seriously, but oh boy, he did take drunk Wraith seriously

After their win in the Apex Games with Pathfinder, Elliot offered a little party for the three of them at his bar (with him as the bartender of course.), Pathfinder said he wanted to meet his new fans and possibly find his creator so he said no. Surprisingly, Wraith said yes to the offer, even though she hates everyone but Elliot and the MRVN unit.

Little did he know, Wraith has a light alcohol tolerance.

It was 12:00 am and a couple of people were still there, but they all were away from where Wraith was sitting at the bar table. She had her head down and it kinda sounded like she was crying. Elliot needed to check on her in case if something was wrong. 

“Hey, you doing alrighty there Wraith?” He said in a quiet tone while gently poking her head. Wraith burst up laughing hysterically, “pfffffffttttttt someone compared to an anime character! How fucking stupid!” Wraith said while still laughing. “Um cool? Which one?” Asked Elliot, not wanting to leave her alone in such a vulnerable state. “I think it’s from like a show called Naruto of summthinnnnn, I don’t know but like there’s this funny meme of the character getting choked!” Wraith explained. “Oh ok... can I see the meme?” Asked Elliot.

Wraith pulled out her phone (Elliot wanted to ask if it really was her phone but he decided not to.) and showed the Sasuke meme. “Man, a dead meme? Her taste in memes fucking sucks!” Elliot whispered, but it wasn’t loud enough for his teammate to hear over the loud laughing over showing the meme to him. The customers were starting to get concerned for Wraith but Elliot’s clones were supplying them drinks so they don’t have to think about the stupid fucking drunk girl at the end of the bar table.

After five minutes of continuous laughing from Wraith, she started to calm down. “Hey Ellliooooottttttt...... Can I have your bauwbiessssssssssssssss?” Wraith asked in a non serious tone at all, but then again, who can take a drunk white girl seriously anyways? “What the fuck?” Elliot said in a worrying tone. “Come on they would be cuuuuuuuuttttteeeee!” Wraith begged. “Maybe you should sober up before we talk about kids, we aren’t even dating and your already talking about birthing our offspring!” Elliot tried to explain to her. But Wraith didn’t see it as a time to put off the subject, she grabbed Elliot’s shirt and kissed him. If it was anybody else, Elliot would of pulled away immediately. But something felt nice about Wraith, something that went “Hey, maybe making out with my drunk teammate over the bar counter isn’t all that bad.” But only after a few seconds, Wraith pulled away.

“Hehe, get me preggerzzzz.” Wraith said still star struck that she just fucking made out with one of the most desirable legends. But hey, the voices in her head were silent due to Wraith not being able to understand them with her in such a state. Elliot looked at his watch, it was 1:26 am “I can close up the bar early so I can take you home.” Elliot told her, all the customers were about to leave so he could do so anyways. “Hehe you better take me home so you can breed with meeeeeee.” Wraith responded. Elliot rolled his eyes and him and his clones started to wrap up, it was 1:30 when he was done putting things away and all the customers were gone, it was a Wednesday anyways so people were gone earlier than usual.

Elliot went over to Wraith and picked her up bridal style, his apartment was walking distance from the bar so it was not a long trip. He didn’t want to leave Wraith alone for the night because he was scared on what she would do. Elliot unlocked the keys to his apartment and directed her to his huge couch, were Wraith immediately crashed. Elliot put a blanket on top of her. “Guess she doesn’t wanna breed after all.” Elliot joked to himself as he got ready in his bathroom for bed.

 

Wraith woke up for no apparent reason. “Hey Elliot?” Wraith called.

“Yes Wraith?” Mirage responded poking his head out of the bathroom door.

“No hetero, but I would fuck you.” Wraith said and immediately passed out after she spoke the sentence.

Elliot sighed to go to his bedroom and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> All father give me strength. Sorry if there was any errors I wrote this at 2 am


End file.
